


rosemary

by powderblew



Series: turquoise seas and ocean breeze [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And The Fifty Shades of Chicken book, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Drunk, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ri, Haruno Sakura-centric, I Blame Social Media, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you enjoy this crack!fic, If You Squint - Freeform, Minato is the best husband okay, SO MUCH FLUFF I COULD DIE, also how do any of you take me seriously, also maybe limey, can i have one, intmh-verse, pls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Sakura is not sure what to think. — Minato/Sakura ; itmh-verse
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Series: turquoise seas and ocean breeze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799167
Comments: 23
Kudos: 309





	rosemary

“I have a shift,” Sakura tells him the night before and she looks apologetic when he frowns, “I _know_ , I _tried_ to get the night off but we’ve been so understaffed this past week.”

Minato sighs in understanding and presses his lips to the underside of her jaw, “No rest for the Hokage’s wife, hm.”

“That would be considered favoritism,” she chuckles lightly and wraps her arms around his neck, “ _Highly_ unethical.”

“But seriously, on our anniversary?” Minato almost whines, but Naruto makes a sound of interest from his crib. He glances over to their son with mute nervousness and then sighs when he falls back into a peaceful slumber. He turns his head back to look at her and whispers, “I thought Tsunade-sama had you covered?”

“Shizune caught the flu,” Sakura shrugs and leans into his chest, “And Rin-chan has a _date_!”

_“Excuse me?”_

.

Apparently, the boy who Rin has her first date with is _not_ Obito.

Kakashi is stumped.

.

Minato decides – very abruptly and suddenly – a contrast from his usual meticulous, carefully planned actions, to leave his office early. He dismisses his staff two hours earlier than usual, bribes Obito – who’s still sulking at Rin’s plans for the evening – to pick up his groceries and pawns off Naruto to Mikoto who has been _dying_ to have him as a playdate for Sasuke.

The latter is more of wishful thinking, but even her oldest son is eager to see their six-month newborn and Minato doesn’t know if that’s adorable or _adorable._

He shakes his head at the mountain of paperwork and attempts to make a dent.

.

Minato finishes three hours earlier, receives the message from Obito’s summon – a platypus of all things, he’s going to have a _talk_ with him about this – and uses the hiraishin to reach their home in record timing.

He glances at the countertop in his kitchen – it’s cluttered with grocery bags and at least Obito remembered to put away the items before they began to spoil – and exchanges his Kage robes for his daisy-print apron.

Sakura seems to appreciate his fashion sense.

.

After a blood transfusion and total organ restructure, Sakura is _bone-tired._ She doesn’t understand why ANBU medics just can’t follow protocol, it’s not like she’s asking for much. She just needs them to secure their chakra system to prevent a total collapse with a minute medical jutsu—it’s not like she’s asking for a transplant in the middle of a battlefield.

That, plus she’s been pumping every three hours because her breasts can’t seem to take a _hint_ —she’s busy.

It’s nothing personal.

Sakura powers on with three energy bars and half a gallon of water.

.

The thing is Minato doesn’t know what recipe to use for the chicken, he stares at the pack of meat on the parchment paper and racks his brain for _something._ He glances at the recipe book Tsume got him for his birthday—

“ _—women love a man that can cook, okay. I don’t make the rules.”_

He thinks he’s got a handle on the whole romancing thing – Sakura doesn’t ask for anything – but he wants to give her _everything._ Even things she’s too embarrassed to ask for and if she won’t ask for home-cooked meals or even something _different_ in the bedroom—he’s going to have to read up on it.

And then practice, of course.

Minato looks around their home warily, _alone._

.

Sakura makes her way down town square, she doesn’t necessarily like living so close to all the commotion, but she understands that it’s closer to the Hokage’s Towers and the hospital; there home is of convenience if anything. Should there be an emergency, a crisis, there is enough travel time to reach the home base of operations or so their nin can reach them on time.

She runs her hand through her hair and decides to use hiraishin. She knows her chakra is low but all she wants to do is go _home_ and cuddle Naruto—even though he attempted to yank her hair out this morning.

Walking down the path of their front garden – Minato has really started taking is botany and planting hobby seriously – she sniffles when the fresh aroma of roses washes over her nose, the pollen makes her nasal passages itch and opens the door.

.

The thing with their seals – their hiraishin seals – is that their chakra is somehow merged. Each seal has a bit of their own chakra intertwining with their system, so when it comes to sensing or even hiding their chakra, it’s a hindrance, because their presence is always with them.

So when Sakura walks through the door she hears the sound of a wet slap.

She stills.

Another wet slap, a squeak, and then a wet rub.

Sakura frowns.

“You’ve soaked my pants,” Minato’s voice is faint from the hallway, but his words ring throughout the quiet house, “Why are you trembling? Is this too much for you?”

Another wet squeak.

Sakura blinks rapidly.

_What?_

.

Sakura stares at the door to the kitchen.

She knows, in her bones, that Minato would never _ever_ cheat on her, but there’s another wet clap and it echoes in her brain.

“I choose flavors to enhance your taste, not cover it,”

Another wet squeak.

Minato knows better, that even the mere thought of another woman would have her breaking every bone in his body and then snapping it back together; without _drugs._

But the thing is, she can’t feel another chakra presence other than his and hers.

“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you?”

.

Sakura opens the door to the kitchen, a tick in her eyebrow and she’s just about to scream every profanity that she keeps locked up in her brain, but the scene in front of her cuts her thought process to a screeching halt.

Minato is seasoning the chicken—the _chicken._

She gapes.

“I’m going to season you now,” Minato tells the chicken, he keeps glancing over to the familiar orange book from the side of the counter and slips his fingers underneath the skin, “I need you to be ready for me—”

—Sakura bursts out into uncontrollable laughter.

.

Minato is so startled by Sakura’s laughter that he ends up dropping the bowl of butter on the table, he blinks rapidly and looks up at his wife who has to hold herself up on the wall, lest she collapses into a spasm.

“I-I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” Sakura giggles and covers her mouth to muffle her laughter, “Do you two need another minute?”

Minato flushes a dull red and he stammers with embarrassment, “W-When did you get here?”

“About five minutes ago,” she inhales sharply, her cheeks hurt from her grin and she tosses her bag on the couch, “I didn’t know chickens were so _messy._ ”

“ _Sakura,_ ” he says with exasperation, he tries to distract himself from the blood rushing to his face and trails off, “I was…”

“You were…” Sakura quirks a brow and walks towards the counter.

“I dropped Naruto off at Mikoto’s and I was making dinner and—” Minato’s excuse is swallowed with a short kiss and he hums into her mouth.

“—and practicing?” she chuckles against his lips.

He blinks dazed blue orbs and shakes his head, “I was just…reading?”

Sakura picks up Jiraiya’s book from the countertop and takes a glance at it.

Minato stares at her for a moment before asking, as she reads the first few pages, “Do women really like that kind of talk?”

“Some of them,” Sakura offers, she flips through a few pages and reads, “Dirty talk is very particular; depends on your partner and their preference to it. After all, writing is _subjective_ and speaking even more.”

“Do _you_ like it?”

Sakura rolls her eyes and presses her lips underneath his jaw, “Listen, if I have suggestions I will _tell_ you, but I love you and am very happy with our sex life, okay?”

Minato pouts at her placating tone.

She pauses for a moment and then furrows her brows, “Are you…not satisfied with it?”

“I am!” he widens his eyes and makes a move to soothe her, “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Sakura glances down at the board, “With chicken?”

Minato rolls ocean eyes and puts the chicken on the tray, “Page three forty-two.”

She frowns again, but flips the pages and comes across a very interesting section. Sakura raises her brows at the image and cocks her head to the side, “See _this,_ I don’t mind trying this.”

He gives her a small grin and washes his hands, “ _Really?”_

Sakura kisses him again, “Yes.”

“So my performance wasn’t exactly terrible, then.”

“You mean your roleplaying?”

He scowls, the embarrassment is still there but it simmers under his wife’s touch, “ _Sakura,_ ”

She laughs against his lips, “Your dirty talk is atrocious but I _still_ like you.”

Minato doesn’t take to her joke, he tangles his fingers in her hair, pulls her flush against him and whispers into her ear, “ _Jump,_ ”


End file.
